I Think I'm Paranoid
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Song fic. The group is in Hawaii for a senior vacation. Warren/Layla


Alrighty I have yet another Layla Warren snippet out. I'm working on finishing my Lash Layla one and I have a big one fore LaylaWarrenLash I'm working on but I can't seem to get past a small stumbling block. But whatever, It'll be done soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, Hawaii or I think I'm paranoid

anyway R&R

_

* * *

_

_You can look, but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove _

I let my eyes rove over his tanned, defined body. I couldn't think right with him standing there, I danced away and towards the edge of the pool. The whole gang was there, Zach, Will, Magenta, Ethan and hell even Warren showed up. To a pool, to water, his self declared plague. Right now we were playing Marco Polo, he was it. I was having a blast dancing away from him, moving towards the edge, and then swimming around Will and later Ethan.

_I think I'm paranoid  
And complicated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulated  
_

Finally his hands wrapped around my waist, I shivered slightly but yelped and claimed he cheated.

"No way, you totally opened your eyes." I snapped at him. He smirked and scooped my legs up. He stood in the three foot deep water and held me up

"I don't have cheat, I'm just amazing" He whispered. I called to Will to come and save me.

_Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
_

It was the beginning of a long night for me. We eventually went back to the hotel we were all staying in. We had decided to take a self planned senior trip. We went to Hawaii. I shared a room with Magenta and of all people Warren. Will, Zach and Ethan were in the room next door. Warren never put me down, he carried me all the way to our room and since Magenta had opted for a massage he kicked the doors shut behind us. He threw me down on the bed and grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. I watched him leave and felt suddenly very alone, even though he was just in the bathroom.

_Bend me  
Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you  
_

He came back out in banged up black jeans and a tight Led Zepplin shirt. I moaned lightly as he appeared as the figure from one too many fantasies. Wet hair, tight black shirt and jeans. He glanced over at me, clearly he heard my noise. I glared.

"What?" I asked, demanding he let me know he knew.

"You moaned. You ok?" He didn't think anything sexual of it. Layla grabbed her soaked wet hair and begun to braid it backwards.

"Yah…yah, I'm fine." She smiled at him and ushered him out the door.

_I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole  
_

'Oh god, I can't believe I just did that…now what…what will he think of me now? Some weird chick who moans randomly? Or something so beyond horny that it's not even hot any more…' She muttered in her mind, as if saying them aloud would make them come true. She changed quickly and ended in a short green skirt and a skin tight black top with the definition of peace across the chest. She left the room to find the man of her dreams, she was going to tell him her mind now. Now or Never, she snapped to herself.

_I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Too complicated  
_

Sure enough she found him sitting in the general commons of a room with a book about something or another. Her nerve just seemed to disappear. Gone. Poof.

"Hey Warren…" She sat infront of the pyro.

"Neh" Was a grunted reply to her greeting. She eyed him again.

"Lets go." She chirped her nerve back. She stood and grabbed his hand, she pulled him towards the exit.

"Where." It wasn't a question but a statement. She smiled and managed to get him to stand. Soon they were outside, she was running and he was following unwilling. She found a trail and just kept going.

_Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
_

Soon they found themselves in the deep woods of the tropical rainforest near the hotel.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Layla admired the foliage now that she had stopped running. He glanced at her.

"Since when has being lost been beautiful?" He questioned her logic. She smiled at him.

"Warren." She asked in a sing song voice.

"Huh?" Warren was into grunts.

"How much do ya like me?"

_Bend me  
Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you  
_

(Layla POV)

Omg. I can't believe I said it. Crap…umm excuse. He's staring at me…an eyebrows' lifting….that can't be good…

"What do you mean?" He asked me. I couldn't respond because I knew my tongue was tied. I just kept staring at him like I was a small child intimidated by what I had heard about him. He glanced around the small clearing and then back at me with a smirk. Smirks are never good when it comes to him.

_  
I think I'm paranoid  
I think I'm paranoid _

(Warren POV)

Did she really just ask me that? I guess I like her enough…but why would she ask? Sudden moment of insecurity? Forewarning to something? Damn her legs look good in that skirt…focus. What did she mean?

"What do you mean?" I raised one eyebrow at her and waited for my answer. She didn't answer so I made assumptions. And my assumptions are usually right.

_Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you _

(General POV)

"Well…then. Since you won't answer…Depends on the question so I'll answer them all. A lot, ok, don't ever do that, more then you'll ever know, not in that way, a lot in that way and yes you are a good friend." He smirked at her and she responded with a deadpan look.

"I mean…how much do you like like me?" She used the childish form of seeing if had a crush on you. She stared at him with big eyes and it made him feel a bit awkward.

_Bend me  
Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you _

He looked at her quickly and then she found her back against a tree. The bark was rough against her back but she didn't think of that. She thought of his lips at her mouth, of his hands on her waist, hips, back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She was on her tip toes when he shoved his tongue through her barely open lips. It was forceful, strong and passionate. But it was short too for he pulled away just as quickly.

_Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me_

"Does that answer your question Hippie?" He asked with a playful smile decorating his normally stoic face. She smiled and leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Yes."

_Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright _

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright 


End file.
